


Responding to Affection

by OverlordWaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nose Kiss, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a post on Tumblr about this gif http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m84007U6Yb1rt90fho1_500.gif.</p><p>Castiel stuns Dean with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responding to Affection

Cas had noticed it a few rare times, the way Dean would respond to genuine affection. He would sometimes blush, or get a lost look in his eyes that made your heart ache to realize to didn't think he deserved it. He would get a stunned look on his face that had his mouth slack open and his eyes glazed with confusion.

So one day, Cas does something reckless. They're taking on a small nest of vampires, and just before they head into the building he turns on Dean so suddenly the green eyed hunter is about to let out a curse, only to have warm hands grabbing his face, and a stubble rough kiss pressed toughly to his lips. 

As Cas's lips pull away, and their eyes meet for a moment, Dean get that helpless overwhelmed look on his face again. Cas smiles, brushes his thumb over Dean's cheek and steps away, pushing Sam into the building leaving Dean standing there stunned and immobile.

It's barely five minutes later, and Cas emerges with Sam behind him, the younger hunter looking a little peeved not to have his usual backup, but his expression curious as he looks to Dean's stunned expression. 

Cas pats Sam lightly on the shoulder, nodding to the stunned hunter and walking over to Dean. He steps up into Dean's space, stares into his eyes with that numbing look of pure adoration that froze Dean in the first place, and smiles. 

He lifts his hand, slotting it over the hand print on the hunter's shoulder, and leans in to kiss him lightly on the nose, once, before sliding his hand down Dean's arm slowly.

Dean blinks down at Cas, cheeks burning as he manages to squeak out a "Cas?" in a barely there voice.

"Come on, Dean. I think it's time for dinner." Cas says softly, slotting his fingers into Dean's and dragging him towards the impala.


End file.
